


Lone Rangers

by la_salle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, F/M, belong to winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-30 21:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_salle/pseuds/la_salle
Summary: It's not that everything has to make sense. Some things just went this way. They rushed in without reason—seemed chaotic—but actually going in order. When all the light went toward time in the same direction with no surprise , a light rushed into the sight from the opposite direction—What is that?The one in dream was awakened by an explosion.





	Lone Rangers

Stephen was sitting on his seat, frowning while starring at the grey wall in sight. He was waiting for something, maybe a light, that runs through all time and crosses different dimensions with pure destructive power—He need something to lighten his confused mind. He loves complicated, but he still keeps thinking when the sigh comes up: I hope things can be simpler. You could say that he keeps yearning for simple things.

As usual, the sun came out at the worst five o'clock in the morning, rising from tall buildings in the distance. His room was still in the gray. The wall blocked all signs of the time. Sometimes he would sit in books for a day before he remembered to check the time. At 5:1, he thought that the lines on the wall seemed a little bit deeper, just like the stain on yesterday's shirt—Tea mixed with ice cream—He had known that such a tasteful way of eating would not come to a good result. Wong hasn't come back yet. He might be held up by the lady in laundry again and feel the same way about the page in front of Stephen. He just need another afternoon sitting down here to figure it out. Stephen never thought things had been recorded could get him baffled. It was all a matter of time. He never thought about what happened here the next second either.

That loud explosion was never expected. Books and bottles started to fall from the closet. He only remembered seeing a mass of glowing things breaking through the wall. The next thing he saw is a total mess: the wall was broken into pieces, the floor nearly caved in, and he could feel the dust on the ceiling falling into the pages, cups and his shoulders for the shock. There was a short, very short moment, that he forgot all the things he was thinking about lately by things in front. Then, it was giving way to a sober thought of fight. The daylight in 5 was not that strong, the main light of the room came from the falling object. Four days after he went out, and trouble just came to the door itself.  
"I remember you. Butterflies. " In the confusion, the person first noticed the sorcery things around his hands.

Stephen's latest meeting with Carol Danvers—also the first meeting had been not pleasant. It was a few months ago when she was still on earth, and he was still dressed like a crooked guy on the streets of New York in the last century. Carol has seen so many weird guys in the universe that she can't be blamed for raising her hand to him as soon as she arrives. That energy turned into a group of butterflies in the mid air near the ground. She likes butterflies, and birds, and all flying creatures.lt's a forest far from the city center, she landed some distance from him.  
"Carol Danvers." He said it in a really deep voice.  
"You know me?" She thought the people here only heard about Captain American.  
"I've seen you."  
"I don't have that impression."  
She squinted in disbelief, and turned into a light to the real bad guys bolting into the forest. All in all, he had left her a mysterious impression which was not bad.  
(Apology: I guess this whole paragraph should be written in The Past Perfect Tense. You just have to know that this first meeting happened before she breaks into his house.)

"I'm Doctor Strange."  
The light went down, and the room fell back into a gray normal morning. By the time she sat up, he had taken a medicine chest from a place only God knew.  
"I thought it's the doctor works in the University lab."  
''I was a surgeon. "  
Carol didn't need medical help, but she had no opinion with this situation. They sat on the floor which was a mess—just as her hair. But She looked at him like she didn't know that.  
"Great pun."  
She could see tall buildings outside the broken wall. And the roof of the house was actually stronger than it looked. She sat on the deformed floor caused by her rude landing, felt curious about the fact that she didn't break through all these and fell straight into the ground. She hadn't known there was such a strong house two blocks away from her apartment.  
"It's quite solid." She sounded casual.  
Of course, Stephen didn't take it as a compliment. It just reminded him the fact that Sanctum was not solid enough to defend enemies from far away.  
"You should go." His movements were quick as usual.  
Some dust fell off her shoulders and legs, she stood up with her hands clenched and a simple bandage on her arm: "Thanks." After she flew out, she had a quick look back: The wall had recovered itself—Perfectly. 

For the density of the earth's population, it's not hard to land in a house while someone being home. Although, it takes luck to land in a house that can be repaired itself of New York. Apparently, today is Carol's lucky day—She had known it when she met a good opponent half a minute after she woke up. She turned around in a pretty good mood.  
Not even Captain Marvel was able to get permission before smashing someone's roof. The only thing she could do is apologize for the happened things—although some people were already not listening. An apology After damaging someone's belongings—that's her only tenet about destruction. Before she left, she was used to leaving a note for Fury, who would come after the information, with a scribbled sentence on it—not apology. For the director of S.H.I.E.D, no message from the universe means that everything is going well, and that he doesn't have to worry about someone's troubles. So today is not just the lucky day for Carol.

It's not that pleasant for the master of Sanctum though. Reinforcing the Sanctum had been a daily thing that has since become a priority. Power of where they don't know may grow stronger and they must keep up. Walls tumble down as fragile as chess—he certainly didn't want to see it twice. As soon as Wong came back that day, they discussed it. The rest of the month was quiet, slowly and orderly. The corner of the room seemed a little bit empty. It had been a rack and two chairs against the wall—Now the pack of pieces have been disposed of. Besides that, the unexpected guest half month ago have been thrown overboard by the busy work.  
But things wouldn't wait for someone to be ready—It's not that everything has to make sense. Some things just went this way. They rushed in without reason—seemed chaotic—but actually going in order. When all the light went toward time in the same direction with no surprise , a light rushed into the sight from the opposite direction—What is that?  
The one in dream was awakened by an explosion. Stephen pulled himself up quickly from the floor next to the bookshelf and walked out wrapped in a coat. Eight o'clock in the morning, a few more folds showed up on the floor of the sanctuary and his forehead: In a violent beam, the air was loaded with sawdust and a little smell of burning. The strongest and most tragic wall in New York City, belongs to the house on Bleecker Street—It was smashed one month after last time.—What reminds that problems are not so easy to be past by. Stephen Strange wouldn't say he was not surprised by the same situation at all.

On Carol's side, situation became obvious tricky this time. When she wake up, he was relieved.  
"I hope you'd come in through the gate at least once, Danvers."  
"I like your wrinkles." The brown eyes that had just opened whispered at him. "Thank you." He stood about with bowed head.  
"You're welcome."  
There's always something strange about their talk.  
"Is everything ok?" She stood up in front of him and took a breath.  
"Nothing to worry about." —But no time for gossip—She left.  
He moved his fingers and the walls were blocked up with the broken pieces. Dust on the floor filled into tiny cracks.

October, when only one accident happened, passed. The Sanctum stood still on Bleecker Street. The cold air was running back and forth between both ends of the road. Few people put on their fancy woolly hat with pompoms. Sidewalks were in a color washed by snow—which have not. Systematization has always been a good way to resist anxiety. After staying up all night, the person living in Sanctum made himself a cup of tea and stood at the window. Through the curtains, slat of the shutters were wiped clean, revealing the sky at dawn. Heavy clouds showed that it would be a cloudy today. Only few people on the street, and he saw a familiar figure.  
After pulled back a corner of the curtain, light swept over his profile, blurring the sharp lines. He barely tilted his head, squinted the transparent eyes.

"Carol Danvers." He whispered.

In front of the house, the walking person turned back and looked in this direction. Seemed to be inadvertent, she turned and kept walking away with hands in both pockets. The man behind the window stood still, unable to understand what just happened.  
There are magnetic fields in the universe. There is an inevitable attraction in both time and space. There are connections between people. Some ones may call it the sixth sense in general, but not the Sorcerer Supreme.

**Author's Note:**

> I remind you that I'm not English and don't use English very often. I apologize for all the grammatical errors in this. I just wish I could share this lovely couple to more people. And if you leave comments, I will read it and reply you with my best. Hope you enjoy. (I mean, hope you understand my terrible English. I will cheer for you)


End file.
